Who Let the Aliens Out?
by Hellhound683
Summary: Kenny is staying home alone as his aunt Gwen and great grandpa Max go to the market. Devlin is hanging somewhere. And his dad is out protecting the city. So he thinks he's alone or is he?


The house was mostly quiet. Other than the futuristic cars zooming past. The large class windows covered up as the repair team was to come soon enough. As Devlin 11 made the large hole in the building and the glass was shattered from the battle.

Other than that, everything seemed ok. Kevin, Ben's arch nemesis was in the null void. Devlin was living with them. Nothing can go wrong.

Kenny groaned in pain as he switched positions on the couch. The fight he had with Kevin led him bruised and scraped up but luckily no internal bleeding or broken bones.

However Kenny has been a feeling pain on his stomach lately. It was because of a large bruise he gotten from the battle. He hid it well for a few days at most. Mostly cringing at the pain.

"Ow...ow,ow." Kenny tried to roll over onto his back to relieve the pain. He lifted his shirt slightly to look at the bruising to see the bruise was as big as his entire hand and was slighted purple and blue. "Oh man, I didn't think it would get that bad!" He said to himself.

He pulled his shirt down and tried to go to the kitchen to get some ice. But due to the pain he could hardly sit up. "Computer, get bag of ice" he called to the machine. The computer whirled as it prepared a bag of ice for the hero in training.

The machine gave him the ice pack and he placed it on his stomach to hopefully relieve the pain. Only making him cringe at the feeling of ice cold block resting on his wounded body.

Kenny's pet, the stone creature came to the boy and nuzzled his hand asking him to play or at least give him affection. "I'm sorry bud, I'm kind of tired right now. I can't play with you right now." The stone creature only huffed and crawled onto Kenny's stomach. Being as gentle as it could be. Kenny can feel its weight crushing him.

The creature panted and laid down comfortably. Leaving the boy to laugh and scratch its head. Kenny reached over to grab the remote to the tv. The screen floated in front of the young teen and showed the daily news.

Ben 10,000 Saves the Day Once Again!

The news announced. It showed a video of his father fighting off a for and winning. Kenny sighed. He tried to be a hero but his father wouldn't give him the chance even if he had his own omnitrix. He get pushed out of the way or get caught in a sticky situation and his father save the day.

Since he wanted to be proven useful, he let Kevin out as he was tricked and caused chaos. He only wanted to prove he was good enough. Just like his father.

The stone creature must've sensed his pain and gave Kenny a nudge and started licking his face. "H-hey! Down! C'mon that tickles!"

Unbeknownst to him, something laid hidden in the darkness corner of the room. Watching Kenny intently and curiously. The creature smirked, "So this is the infamous Ken Tennyson?" The thing was, it wasn't alone. It was accompanied by more. They were all aliens and they came from Ben's omnytrix. They heard of Kenny and wanted to see him personally.

"Yep that's him. Looks just like Ben, does he?" One commented. "Agreed." "Now, how shall we do it?" As they conversed. Kenny was trying to get the stone creature away from his face till one of its front feet hit the bruise on his stomach causing him to yelp in pain. "He's hurt?" A static voice asked.

"I guess. He has a large bruise on his stomach. He must've gotten it when battling Kevin." The ghost like voice comments.

The stone creature whimpered as it thought it hurt him badly. "I'm ok. I'm ok. Just sore right there ok?" The creature whimpered and tugged at his shirt and when it saw his stomach it began to lick the bruise causing Kenny to groan in pain.

"I'm ok! Its not bad!" The creature stopped licking and laid on his side to comfort him as Kenny felt like he was going to sleep. "Dad may be home in a few hours. So will great grandpa and Aunt Gwen." Kenny yawned and went to sleep. Initiating the first part of the aliens present, plan to begin.

"Wow he so small. He does look like Ben Tennyson." The voice said. Kenny groaned as he felt something sniff at him.

Kenny woke up to see a full grown Loboan starring at him. Kenny yelped and backed up. The Loboan was blue and had a fluffy Mane. Piercing green eyes and large teeth. Slits on its jaw suggesting its sonic howl ability.

"Hey Kenny! How you feeling?" The Cunductiod asked. It was dark green to black. Its stomach was bright green. Its tail swayed side to side. It had one eye. And beared a big smile on its face. This isn't possible! Kenny thought. Where am I? Kenny winced as the bruise was still aching. Kenny didn't care. He got up and ran for his life.

"Oh boy. Should we go after him?" The Loboan asked. "Nah, let him meet the others first. Then we can go get him."

The Cunductiod responses.

Kenny kept running and hid behind a structure and tried to catch his breath. "This-this isn't happening! Where am I?!" He looked to see that the whole place was white other than the periodic lines that glowed green.

"I remember dad telling me a story like this. But this isn't real. It's a dream! It has to be!" Then Kenny heard loud crashing and yelling. "Let me tell ya something! Rath ain't in the mood for music you oversized speaker!"

Kenny cringed and remained still. He looked over the wall to see a full grown Appoplexian. Kenny heard of their aggression. If this one saw him it would eat him alive!

Kenny felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and yanked into the air. He was starring at said Appoplexian. "Who are you?!" It demanded. Kenny didn't respond. He felt his arm for the omnytrix only to see that it was clamped down. He couldn't use it.

The Appoplexian sniffed the boy to see the smell was similar to Ben's. The alien looked at him suspiciously. It even brought the boy closer to get a better scent.

"Oh, Rath! I see you met Kenny!" The boy looked horrified to see the Conductoid and Loboan coming towards then with a Vulpamancer in tow.

The Vulpamancer jumped up to sense the boy and try to lick him. "Down Wildmutt. You don't want to frighten him."

The Vulpamancer nudged its head to Kenny's stomach. Kenny did everything he could to make sure it would pull his shirt up. Speaking of which the pain gotten slightly worse.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Kenny's mind over loaded when he saw an alien he's never seen before bare its fangs in a smile. "Now what to do with you?" The fanged alien questioned. Kenny then passed out.

Kenny groaned as he tried to get up. He saw that he was in some kind of room.

"What?" He stood up and looked out the small window. It showed the room he was in before. "Ok Kenny, you are somewhere with a bunch of aliens either trying to eat you or-" "Hehe, kid if we wanted to eat you, we would've." A transylvanian voice cooed.

Kenny turned to see the Appoplexian, Loboan, the Conductiod and the fanged alien. "W-why? Why am I here?! What are you planning to do with me?!" Kenny backed away as far as possible but tripped causing the pain to return.

"Ow!" The Loboan came forward and held the boy in his large arms. "Hey! Let go!" The Cunductiod came forward with a jar full of green goo. Kenny began to struggle but the Loboan held him tightly.

"Its alright, its supposed to help with the pain." A whisping voice said. The voice revealed itself to he an Ectonurite. "Zs'Skayr!" The boy screamed. Struggling even more. The ghost like alien took the jar and let his tentacles out to grab the boy shirt and pull it up slightly as it took the goo in another hand and gently place it on the bruise.

Kenny felt the pain fade and soon enough the bruise itself was gone! "How? How did you do that?" "Secret recipe!" The Ectonurite said proudly. "Smells bad to Rath." "Rath? Is that what you're called?" The Appoplexian smirked. Kenny then looked to the Loboan, "Then who are you?" The alien chuckled. "I'm Blitzwolfer. The Ectonurite is Ghostfreak and the Vladat is Whampire."

Kenny looked at each alien. Those names seemed familiar. It was because they were. "I don't understand. If you say who you say you are, does that mean you're my dad's aliens?" They laughed and Whampire said "Yes, we are. I'm the recent addition." Kenny still cringed at Whampire's fangs.

The Vladat smirked. "Don't like my fangs? Hmmm." Kenny looked down embarrassed. The Vladat smiled and sat next to the boy and started to tickle him as Blitzwolfer made sure he didn't get hurt.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha stooooooahhhahahahap!" The Vladat only grinned and gestured to for the others to join. They wanted to make sure Kenny felt comfortable around them. And meet the other aliens as well. Till then, Kenny had to make sure the Vladat doesn't go for his neck while Blitzwolfer and Rath tickled his feet and Ghostfreak tickled his armpits and ribs as Whampire tickled his stomach.

Pretty sure it was going to be a long day.


End file.
